Hadley Potter and the Boy She Loved
by Thatonesuperwholockedgirl
Summary: Hadley Lily Potter preferred to stay in the background. She never sought attention in her years at Hogwarts. But now, she and her brother are hailed as heroes by the Wizarding World. In the crazy mess that has become their life, Harry and Hadley must learn how to cope. And maybe, along the way, Hadley will find true love in a certain handsome Slytherin. Draco x OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were normal, thank you very much. But everything changed the day Petunia's sister and her husband were murdered and the two were saddled with the couple's infant twins, Harry James and Hadley Lily Potter. Harry was always quiet, Petunia soon noticed, but Hadley was another story entirely. The girl was curious, a bright creature with shining blue eyes, just like her father James, but as for the rest of her, she was all her mother, Lily. And just like her mother, she was bright.

Petunia often wondered about the girl. She couldn't help but love this girl, so obviously her mother's daughter. And that's why, when the letters came for the twins,

Petunia did not wish for them to go.

But go they did. Over time, Petunia came to see that Hogwarts was the best place for the young wizard and witch.

She never admitted it to her husband, of course. Vernon would never have understood. But as she watched the two as they suffered through their godfather's death and made fast friends with their schoolmates, she realized one fundamental truth: perhaps those wizards weren't so bad after all.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. This is just setting up the rest of the story by introducing Hadley a little bit. Thanks for reading! Please like and comment below.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

"Had! I'm running over to Diagon Alley! Do you need anything?"

I lifted my head from the book it was resting on and wiped my eyes blearily. Waking up to the voice of my twin was something I'd done for eighteen years, but it didn't get any better as we got older.

"Hang on Har," I yelled back, "Give me a moment and I'll come with you."

I could hear Harry shuffling around downstairs, obviously having heard my request. My brother was probably one of my favorite people in the world, next to Hermione and Ron. I loved him with all of my heart.

I stood up from my desk and shuffled over to my closet, pulling out the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made me last Christmas out and pulling it over my head. If I could name only one thing that I appreciated Mrs. Weasley for, it would be her sweater making.

Obviously, she had other merits, but her sweaters were my favorite clothes to wear.

I sighed as I padded out of the room and down the hall, sliding down the banister. Harry waited at the bottom, tapping his foot, and he raised an eyebrow at my disheveled appearance.

"Did you stay up late studying again?" he asked, taking in my baggy sweater and socks combo. I shrugged, lifting one shoulder in my trademark 'Wotcha gonna do about it' look.

"Eh, you know me. When I can't sleep, I can't sleep. I cant really do much about it. Anyways, lets get going. We meeting Ginny today?"

At the sound of his girlfriend's name, my brother's face lit up. I internally sighed. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that my brother had found someone to love, but was it too much to ask that I could find such happiness? Harry had Ginny, Ron and Hermione had fallen in love, and even Luna and Neville were together. I mean, honestly, when was I going to find the man of my dreams?

"Yeah, we are, and if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late!"

He grinned and tossed me my cloak. I threw it on, and we apparated to Diagon Alley, landing just in front of Gringotts. Ginny was waiting there, and she threw her arms around my brother and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey, Hadley. I didn't realize you were joining us today!"

I grinned back. "Yeah," I replied, "I wanted to pick up a few things from Flourish and Blotts. I haven't been in ages."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're as bad as Hermione."

"Auror exams won't study for themselves, Gin," I laughed, skipping off towards the bookstore. Perhaps after I left the bookshop I'd head over to George's shop and see how he was getting along. I hadn't spoken to the Weasley in a few weeks. I figured it wouldn't hurt to stop by now.

As I entered the bookstore, I inhaled, a smile on my face. The musty smell of books never got old. As I took in the sight of the floor to ceiling bookshelves, I felt something settle in my chest - something that I hadn't realized was missing until now. I walked over to the shelf nearest me and began to run my hands over the spines of the books, feeling the whispery paper under my fingertips.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hadley Potter. Fancy seeing you here, after the war."

I froze. I hadn't heard that voice in several years, but I knew it well enough. I spun around to face the tall blond boy behind me.

"Hello, Draco."

 **Like, Review, etc. Same old drill as everyone else. But seriously, please. Reviews are like the unicorn blood to the Quirrel I am.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ugh, I'm literally the worst and I'm soooo sorry. It's been a while since I updated, I know. I have no excuses. Many apologies.**

Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much, Hadley realized. He still had that pale blond hair and those silvery grey eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. Harry hadn't understood that there was much more to Draco Malfoy than met the eye.

"Hello," he replied, shoving his hand in his pockets. He dressed slightly differently, though, Hadley noticed. Instead of the back suit he had worn their final year at Hogwarts, he now wore a dark green, almost black jumper and black slacks. His hair was brushed back, and Hadley almost caught her breath.

Then, his face split into a tentative smile, and he asked, "So, do you still hate me?"

Hadley sighed. "I've never hated you, Draco. I never could."

Draco rolled his eyes, huffing a sigh of irritation. "If I recall correctly," he said, "The last time I saw you, you said that you hated my guts and hoped I would rot in Hades. But there were a few more strong words mixed in."

Hadley shrugged. "To be fair, the last time I saw you, you were working with the enemy and Harry and I were on the run from Voldemort." She didn't miss the flinch that ran through him when she said the dark wizard's name.

There were scars that the both of them carried, some physical and some mental. The mental ran even deeper than the physical, and Hadley wasn't sure if they would ever heal.

So she did the only thing that she could think of.

She threw her arms around him, burrowed her face in his shoulder, and breathed in the comforting, familiar smell that he'd always carried with him.

"I missed you," she mumbled.

She could feel his shock but then he sagged, squeezing her back just as fiercely as she squeezed him.

"I missed you too," he said, "I missed you so much."

They stood there for a second more until Hadley pulled back.

"I should go," she said, "Harry and Ginny are waiting for me. I told them that I was going to pick up a few books to study for my exams coming up."

"Exams?"

Hadley shook herself. "Right, you don't know," she said, holding up her book, "I'm trying to get into the Auror's program. I figured that I'll never be as good at Quidditch as Harry, or as smart as Hermione, so I should at least take what I am good at and put it to use."

Draco studied her with those deep eyes.

"I think you'll make an excellent Auror," he said after a moment, surprising me, "Excellent indeed."

I smiled.

"Would you like to go get a coffee sometime?" I asked, biting my lip, "To catch up, I mean. It's been a while since we talked."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in his signature smirk.

"I'd like that, Potter."

"Then it's settled, Malfoy. Noon on Friday, don't be late."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I know that it doesn't make sense right now how they seem to know each other, but within the next few chapters, we'll be headed back to a time when they knew each other very well. All your questions will be answered, my sweets!**

 **Like, Review, and Comment below!**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hadley nearly skipped as she left the store, heart light. She was talking to Malfoy again! Glorious, wonderful, beautiful Draco Abraxas Malfoy, the boy she had once cared deeply before but would never admit it.

"Oi, was that Malfoy I seen ya talking to?"

She winced. Of all the people that she could have run into coming out of the bookshop where she'd just had a moment, it had to have been Seamus Finnigan. She turned to see him standing there, a slightly concerned Dean Thomas at his side.

"Seamus, Dean! How lovely to see you!"

"Oh, don't ya go avoiding me questions now, Hads. I know ya better than that."

And at that moment, was when her brother decided to appear. He looked between the three and then scowled.

"You know, Hads," he began, "I would honestly like to know the answer to that question too."

Moments later, two Weasleys, brother and sister, and the brightest witch of their age appeared at the other three's side, and now they were all staring at Hadley as if she'd gone mad, which she was honestly beginning to wonder if it was true. She groaned.

"Oh, bugger off, why don't you?" she said, "I can talk to whomever I please. And no, that wasn't Draco Malfoy."

But her lie was ruined when the wizard in question walked out of the bookstore with a grin on his face and her name on his lips.

"Hadley...! Oh, bollocks."

 _Oh, bollocks, indeed_ , thought Hadley as her friends' faces morphed into expressions of disgust and shock.

"Since when has Malfoy ever called you by your first name? It's always been Potter!"

"Hadley! Malfoy, really?"

"That bloody ferret has no right...!"

"SHUT UP!" Hadley yelled, silencing the now shocked crowd of witches and wizards.

She glared at them fiercely, daring each and every one of them to say another word, then, turning, grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him forward.

"It's time that you got over your petty feud with him," she snapped, eyes glinting furiously, "He's a good man, really. Better than half you lot! Harry, you should be ashamed of yourself. You yourself said that you could see good in him. He saved your life once, and you can't tell me you've forgotten that."

She didn't notice the enamored look that Draco sent her way as she continued.

"Draco and I have been close for a very long time, but we haven't spoken since the war. I ran into him today at the bookstore and we talked. We've decided to get a coffee on Friday and catch up."

Harry shook himself from his stupor and gave her a half-angry, half-confused look.

"Hads," he said, "I don't understand. I thought you hated each other."

She almost snorted.

"Not in the slightest," she said, "We put on an act for a while. I suppose we should tell you the story of how we became friends. Let's head over to the Leaky, and we'll start the story on the way. It all started fourth year, you know, with the Triwizard Tournament..."

 **Okay, here's the moment so many have been waiting for! What exactly is going on with these two? I hope to have the next chapter posted this weekend!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hadley scowled at the scene before her. Malfoy was scrambling away from Harry and Professor Moody, a terrified look on his face, and the crowds of students around him were laughing.

She had never liked Malfoy, true, but neither did she like seeing him bullied, especially by a professor. So, down she hopped from her perch on the edge of the courtyard and followed after. After weaving through the courtyard, she finally made it to the boy, who was sitting with his back to a tree, a scowl on his face. She plopped down in front of him, noting that his scowl deepened.

"If you stay like that," she told him, "You'll get stuck like that permanently."

"What do you want, Potter?" he spat, "Come to rub it in, have you?"

Hadley sighed. This may be just a little more difficult than she thought.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry for my brother. Bit of a tosser, that one. In his defense, I'm sure he was dropped on his head at least once when he was a child."

The corner of his mouth quirked up for a bare second.

"What's it to you anyway?" he grumbled, "It's not like you or I are friendly. In fact, just the opposite."

Hadley shrugged.

"Well, we could be," she said, "I could always use more friends. Harry has Mione and Ron, you know, but they are better friends with him than with me. Pretty much the whole of Gryffindor house is."

She sighed and straightened the blue-trimmed robes she wore.

"And those in my house only want to be friends with me because my brother is "The Boy Who Lived" and all," she muttered.

She straightened her back again and thrust out a hand.

"Let's do this again," she said, "Hi, my name is Hadley Potter. I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw here at Hogwarts, and I want to be your friend."

He looked at her hand suspiciously.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" he asked, "Obviously your brother put you up to this. What does Saint Potter want, anyway?"

Hadley could almost see her eyes narrow as she shot to her feet.

"Ooh, what is with you stuffy pure-blood types?!" she snapped, "I'm doing this for myself, not for anyone else. I have a brain, you know, and I'm perfectly capable of using it for myself, thank you. Tosser."

Malfoy looked up at her, obviously startled, as she turned on her heel and began to storm away.

"Ugh, I can't believe you people. I only try to be nice!"

 **Meet-cute or meet-ugly? I'm not sure. But don't you worry. Draco will eventually come around. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

The very next day, Hadley got cornered in the hallway by Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's henchmen. She glared at them distrustfully, but was surprised when Crabbe gestured over his shoulder at a young man with olive colored skin and deep brown eyes.

"Zabini wanted to talk to you on Malfoy's behalf," he grunted, "I don't know what about."

Hadley shrugged, but headed over to the young man. He smiled, flashing brilliantly while teeth as he did so, and held out a hand.

"So you're the one that's got Draco all narky," he smirked, "In that endeavor, Miss Potter, I congratulate you. Blaise Zabini, at your service.

"Aren't you one of Malfoy's mates?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Mates is one way to describe our relationship," Zabini said, still holding out a hand, "He tries to manipulate me, and I don't let him."

Hadley tentatively grasped his hand. "Well, you already know who I am," she said, "Sister of the Boy Who Lived and all."

Zabini grinned again and Hadley once again caught the flash of perfect teeth.

"Indeed," he said, looking like the cat that stole the cream, "And I have a proposition for you, Miss Potter. I heard from Draco all about your little run-in the other day."

Hadley almost groaned. Was the Slytherin going to make fun of her?

"You want friends, yes?" Blaise said, "I offer that to you. I want to annoy Draco even more than he is already annoyed by me. And here is how I'm thinking of going about it. Would you like to annoy him too?"

Hadley had to admit, she would absolutely love to annoy Malfoy further. Consider it payback for how rudely he had treated her.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

Hadley had to admit, she'd been skeptical about Blaise's plan at first. But she was very much enjoying Malfoy's face as Blaise pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"The look on his face is priceless," she murmured, "I think he's about to burst a vein."

And so he looked. A fierce scowl was spread over Malfoy's face, and every few seconds, his eye twitched.

"I'll see you after lunch," Blaise said, smirking at her, "Seems that our plan is working, but in order to really sell it, I'll walk you to your next class."

"Hadley grinned and kissed his cheek, then pranced off to the Ravenclaw table to sit down, swooping by the Gryffindor table to plant a kiss on the top of Harry's head, laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face.

As she sat down, she heard the other girls at the Ravenclaw table tittering. Smirking, Hadley counted to five before a gaggle of girls surrounded her. They were led by Persephone Fawley, a sixth-year Pureblood witch.

"Alright, spill the beans," the witch said, "How on earth did you manage to snag Blaise Zabini, anyhow? He's the most eligible Pureblood bachelor around! And sweet Merlin, he's a fox."

Hadley had to restrain herself from bursting into laughter, and instead, she forced herself to blush.

"Well," she replied, lowering her eyes, "I wouldn't say that I snagged him, per se. He approached me first, you see."

She blushed again.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend in between classes, and I said yes."

That was the story that Hadley and Blaise had agreed on. Knowing the Ravenclaw girls, the gossip would be all over the castle by dinner.

Exactly the way that she and Blaise had wanted.

He had told her that Malfoy had been sulking after the bit of conflict they'd gotten into, and if she really wanted to annoy Malfoy, he would be willing to help.

And so they had fabricated this entire relationship.

And, Hadley thought, grinning into her roll, she was most definitely enjoying the several shades of purple that Malfoy was currently turning. Most definitely indeed.


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry, my kidlings! The last month or so has been absolutely nuts! It was the end of the semester, and I teach first grade, so I had a tons of grades to input. Well anyways, since I would like to assume that you're all on the nice list so you get a chapter for Christmas, albeit a day late!**

Blaise plopped down next to Hadley in the library. They'd been keeping up the farce for several weeks now, but recently, she'd noticed, they hadn't been getting the reaction she'd come to expect from one Draco Malfoy.

"We have a problem," Blaise sighed, "It seems that dear old Draco is getting suspicious. He told me today that he doesn't believe that we're really dating."

"And why is that?"

"He's never seen us kiss, we aren't overly affectionate, and we have yet to ask each other to Hogsmeade."

Hadley lifted a shoulder.

"Well that last one is a simple fix," she murmured dismissively, engrossed in the book she was studying, "Ask me to Hogsmeade in some big public way."

Blaise grinned.

"Alright, but you asked for it."

* * *

"Oh no."

Hadley watched as Blaise stood up from his seat and stepped up onto the Slytherin table.

"Oh no, no, no," she muttered furiously, the tips of her ears turning pink, "What on earth are you doing, Zabini?"

Blaise planted his feet in between the English pudding and the roast goose and leveled a finger at her.

"Hadley Lily Potter," he said, voice echoing throughout the Great Hall, "I need to ask you something!"

As students stopped their eating, Hadley could see Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling and McGonagall, a disapproving frown on her face.

"You have been putting this off for far too long, Hadley!" Blaise boomed, "And I need an answer right this minute! Will you or will you not go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

As furious whispers echoed throughout the Hall, Hadley could feel her face flaming, but she stood up with a jerk. Up onto the table she climbed, and pointed a finger at Blaise.

"Zabini, you wanker," she exclaimed, "We are dating and we have been for nearly a month now. Of course I'll bloody well go to Hogsmeade with you. Now sit down before you embarrass us both!"

Blaise grinned and clambered down off the table, hurrying to the Ravenclaw table.

"Allow you to help you down, milady," he grinned, bowing gallantly.

Hadley took his hand with a sniff and allowed him to help her down.

"Blaise," she said through gritted teeth, "I need to talk to you. Hallway, now."

And with that, she left the Great Hall.


End file.
